billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Hatcher
' Billy Hatcher '''is main protagonist of the series of the same name and the main hero of Morning land. Ever since he and his friends got to Morning land, he became a heroic figure, fighting against Dark Raven and his forces. 'Appearance abilities and personality:' Billy is a young human, roughly around ten years of age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. In his causal attire, he wears a blue sweater with a capitalized 'E' on the front, blue shorts and white and blue sneakers. While he's in Morning land, he wears wears his legendary rooster suit, which consists of blue fingerless gloves, blue pants, brown and blue shoes, a white shirt, a bright red neckerchief and a white helmet with blue circles on both sides and rooster combs protruding from the back. A lot of Billy's abilities come from his suit, without his suit he's defenseless. With the suit on however, he becomes a powerhouse, able to defeat multiple crow soldiers at once. He can also control giant eggs and hatch them will a loud 'Cock-a-doodle-do!' One of the most unique features of Billy's suit is that he can harness a large amount of courage to make a bright orange aura around himself, making him as powerful or more powerful than Dark Raven. Billy is very inquisitive and slightly mischievous, often making remarks to his enemies mid-fight to 'spice things up'. He also hates being late to meet with his friends, as shown in the first game when they made a tradition to serve some sort of consequence to those who comes at a meeting last. Billy in fact was going to be punished because he overslept. Billy doesn't seem too hesitant to speak his mind and shows that he's willing to protect not just his friends, but also Morning land. 'History:' 'Early life' Billy was born in Aurora, Colorado when his parents lived with his father's father. When Billy was two years old, his family moved to Colorado springs to do things their way. On the first day of preschool, Billy met his soon to be friend Rolly Roll and despite getting paint all over themselves, the two became good friends. They later befriended Bantam Scrambled after he saved them from school bullies and found something in common, (they can't stand seeing anyone getting teased). The three then met the youngest member of their group, Chick Poacher who arrived in the neighborhood after his father got a promotion. Bantam decided to form a club with the other three with Billy and Rolly being the first two and Chick showing enthusiasm. 'Becoming a hero' On one particular day, Billy woke up and realized he was late to meet with his friends and, knowing the consequences, rushed out the door to meet with them. Billy, seeing his friend's smirks on their faces, immediately backed away from the trio only to hear the weak chirping of a chick. The four then saw two crows with dark vacant expressions. Billy grabbed onto the nearest thing that was right next to him (a stick), and clobbered one of the crows that lunged for the chick. Shortly afterwards, the chick began to glow and Billy and his friends were transported to Morning land. Billy, freaked out by the sudden way everything was different in Morning land than in the human world (the chicken residents can talk), Billy got straight answers from Morning land's god Menie-Funie, who went on to explain that the crows had somehow got stronger and if Morning land falls into their clutches, the humans of the human world will be turned into monsters. Billy initially shrugged the statement off, saying that there was nothing special about him. Menie-funie proved him wrong, as he went on to say that he saw Billy protect the chick and that it took great courage. Billy finally agreed and was lead to the legendary rooster suit, a powerful garment that gives the wearer all of the power of Morning land. Billy became surprised that he was wearing the suit, then his surprise turned into suspicion when he saw a sorcerer named Dark Corvo flying by, telling the crow soldiers to try and halt Billy and kill him. Billy however, managed to defeat the crows with his newfound power and went to work trying to figure out what to do next. Menie-funie then explained that six elders were trapped inside gold eggs and Billy was tasked with freeing the elders from them. Billy successfully freed elder Oma-Oma, bringing morning to the Forest village. Oma-Oma went on to explain that true morning cannot come unless Billy defeats Era Gecko. The young boy agreed to find and defeat Era Gecko, despite having the odds stacked against him. He finally met Era Gecko who was surprised to see that the human the crows told him about was nothing more than a child. He squandered a bit and then said that Billy would make a delicious snack. Billy was able to defeat Era Gecko and learned from elder Oma-Oma that five other elders were trapped. Billy also learned that his friends were captured by the crows. With fierce determination, Billy went to Pirate's island to rescue both the elder and his friend captured there. Once he got to Pirate's island, Billy found the gold egg the elder was trapped in, but was approached by Corvo. The wizard offered a deal with the young human; help his cause and he will set Rolly free. Billy turned down the offer, calling Corvo a complete and total psychopath. Corvo brushed the insult aside and said that he will inform Captain Glur of his intrusion. Billy then watched helplessly as Corvo took Rolly to Glur. Billy freed elder Uri-Uri and asked how to get to Captain Glur's ship. Before telling him, Uri-Uri told Billy about Dark Raven and that he was the one behind the invasion. Billy, taking heed to the elder's warning, went to Glur's ship and soundly defeated Glur and rescued Rolly, to Corvo's dismay. Hatcher went on to rescue both the elders and his friends, defeat Raven's top generals and bring morning back to Morning land. After Billy successfully rescued elder Meri-Meri, he asked who his final challenge was. Meri-Meri calmly told the young human that Dark Corvo was the final crow general that Billy must face. Billy fought his way through the temple of Sandy ruins and came face to face with the crow wizard himself. Corvo stated that he was amazed that Billy was able to defeat so many soldiers, but began to grow irritated at the mere fact that Billy and his friends continued to get in his way. He calmed himself down and began his earlier proposal to him. Billy once again refused, still calling Corvo a psychopath. With the offer turned down, Corvo stated that there are fates 'far more worst than death ' and used his telekinetic power to lift Rolly into the air. Billy stopped Corvo from hurting Rolly and the two battled each other. Billy managed to defeat Corvo and activated the rainbow gate so he and his friends could find the giant egg. Raven however told the four that was already at the Giant palace and he was willing to face Billy if he came. The four made it to the center of the palace and found Dark Raven trying to hatch the egg, which he was apparently trying to do for hours on end. Raven said that he overheard Corvo's offer to Billy and began to think that Billy needed to be taught a lesson about disrespecting someone as high of a position as Corvo or himself. Billy attempted to punch Raven in the face, but was blasted away by Raven's energy attack. Billy then saw that Raven created a barrier between the two so that Raven could see how powerful Billy was on his own. After a long stressful fight, Billy defeated Raven who fell face first on the ground in front of him. Billy then saw the giant egg hatching and saw a dark energy coming from it. Raven then used this energy to become a large demonic crow officially referred to as Ultimate Raven.Billy attempted to fight Raven, but Raven was able to gain the upper hand by using his new power to strip Billy's rooster suit, much to Billy's shock and Raven's self-surprise. Menie-funie then intervened and gave Billy a new suit empowered by courage and both Billy and Raven had one last fight against each other. Billy defeated Raven and was sent back to the human world, but not before Raven vowed revenge on him and his kind. 'Return to Morning land and second encounter with Dark Raven' ''"I never thought I'd be here again... Best day '''EVER'!!"'' -Billy showing his excitement at returning to Morning land Billy went back to acting like a normal kid as he went to school with his friends. He tried his best to tell his parents all about Morning land ever since his adventure. He and his friends eventually met up in the forest and asked each other if they told each other's parents. Billy became annoyed that if they told their parents, they would believe they made the world up. Billy then fell down a small hill and injured his ankle. When they tried to climb up the hill, Billy noticed something behind a bush and peeked through it. What he found was the Forest village and all the residents of Morning land. The four friends were bewildered at the fact that they returned to Morning land and Billy asked if any one remembered him. His question was answered when a chick walked by, recognized the four and rushed off to tell Oma-Oma. Oma-Oma was happy to see the four humans again and noticed their parents hiding behind the bush. Billy calmly explained what transpired the last time they were in Morning land, but was interrupted by a young chick who said that her brother had gone into the forbidden woods. Fearing the well being of the chick, Oma-Oma asked Billy if he could go to the forbidden woods and retrieve him. Billy excitedly agreed and donned his rooster suit once again and went to the forbidden woods to find him. He entered the dark and deep forbidden woods and was able to find the missing chick at the entrance of a temple. As soon as he got close enough to comfort him, the two fell into a hole, entering the temple's lower level. The two dusted themselves off and Billy noticed a crow child lying on the ground. Acting on suspicion, Billy walked over to the unconscious crow and woke him up. Surprisingly, the crow began to cower in fear because he had know idea where he was or how he got at the temple. Feeling sympathetic for the crow, Billy began to comfort him and asked him what happened before he got knocked out. The crow only remembered a white light flashing in front of him for a split second and that he couldn't remember a thing past that. Billy promised to get his memory back while also saying that if his friends found out he was helping a crow, they would kill him. The three got to the center of the temple and saw Skarlett attempting to break into a sacred sanctum of the temple. She went on to explain that the giant egg and its shards still had power and that a powerful tablet would reveal the location of each one of the shards. Billy stated that there was no way he would let her find any of these shards and Skarlett said that she would break Billy before going into into the sanctum and stealing the tablet. Billy was able to defeat Skarlett, who begrudgingly said that Billy was powerful, but also said that the next time they met, she would make sure that Billy never walk again. Billy, the chick and the crow entered the sacred sanctum and found a piece of the tablet Skarlett was trying to get. Billy managed to grab and calmly told the crow that they need to speak with Oma-Oma at the Forest village. Rolly, Bantam and Chick were shocked that Billy befriended a crow, but Billy promised he would never hurt anyone. Oma-Oma trusted Billy with what he was saying, but the crow had to stay at the Forest village because of the crow army's attempt to conquer Morning land. Billy then gave the tablet to the elder and listened to him as Oma-Oma told the four humans about a powerful tablet that would lead anyone to any source of the giant egg. He also explained that the tablet was split into four pieces to prevent anyone from using it for evil purposes. Billy decided to stay behind with the fragment he found and the crow while Rolly, Chick and Bantam went off to find the remaining fragments (but not before Rolly sharply told the crow not to hurt Billy while she was away.) After the remaining three fragments were found, the four followed a bright orange light to a strange area of Morning land They had never been to yet. Skarlett appeared to them and explained that it was the birth place of the giant egg and all the power of Morning land. She briefly berated her younger brother Kurra for his insubordination before turning her attention towards Billy. He asked Skarlett if what she was saying was true, and if Kurra was his new friend's real name. Skarlett chuckled, saying that Kurra was the crow child's name and that he was given one simple mission: spy on the morning landers. She became sorely disappointed when he lost his memory, but then saw it as a blessing in disguise as she used his new friendship with Billy to get closer to the giant egg. Billy furiously told Skarlett to shut up and said that Kurra would decide who would be his friend or not. Skarlett chuckled at the statement and challenged Billy to a second battle and attempted to use her swords to slice him down to size. Billy defeated Skarlett and told her that if she attempted to harm Kurra, he would make sure she would be sent to Dark realm. Skarlett only angrily said that there are more than one way to harm someone as she disappeared into thin air. Billy and everyone else returned to the Forest village and told Oma-Oma everything about Kurra and Skarlett's relationship. During a private conversation, Kurra said that he would do anything to protect Morning land, its inhabitants and his new friends. Oma-Oma calmly said that trust does not come easily and that he needed to prove it. Billy and Kurra sadly nodded in agreement, only to hear Rolly screaming for help. Billy and Kurra rushed outside to see Skarlett taking her to the ancient temple of the giant egg. Billy and Kurra helped Bantam and Chick up and went after Skarlett, but not before Billy turned around and hugged his parents and promised them that he would return safely. All four friends found Skarlett and a tied up Rolly at the center of the temple. She asked if he really wanted to battle someone as superior as her. Billy got ready to battle Skarlett and rescue Rolly at the same time, though he knew that Skarlett had some sort of trick up her sleeve. Skarlett then made a floating platform so the two could battle each other in peace. Billy managed to defeat and knock out Skarlett after the fight and rescued Rolly, but a powerful blast of dark energy struck the ground and was revealed to have come from Dark Corvo, who had survived his last ordeal at the hands of Billy Hatcher. Billy began his second fight with Corvo and after ten hits, Corvo became furious and screamed at Billy, calling him a 'wretched brat!' Corvo then created clones of himself to attack Billy on all sides, but even that was proven futile as Corvo was finally defeated and brought to his knees. Billy stood over Corvo as the sorcerer began to wonder what Billy really was. Skarlett momentarily woke up from her fight against Billy and finished her resurrection spell, much to Billy's shock and dismay. The previous crow army appeared before the young heroes as well as the king of the crows himself. Skarlett chuckled and revealed that Dark Raven was her and Kurra's father, making her a princess and Kurra a prince. Billy stood his ground against Dark Raven, who was amused by the fact that a human child would be brave enough to face him while the 'insects' of Morning land crawled under rocks out of fear. Dark Raven then challenged Billy to a fair fight between them. While Billy called this show of respect the same cocky attitude that helped Billy defeat Raven before, he agreed to fight and the two went into a dimension Raven created so they can have their battle in privacy. Billy soon found himself fighting a large golem Raven created with his magic. Billy was able to defeat it and took both him and Dark Raven back into Morning land. Billy smiled at the fact that he defeated Raven a second time and passed out, stripping him of his rooster suit. Billy eventually woke up with his parents, his friends and their parents making sure he was safe and sound. Billy got up and began to wonder what happened to Kurra. Bantam reassured him that Kurra was safe and soon they all saw him climbing out of the temple's center. The joyous moment was short-lived however when they saw that Dark Raven also survived his ordeal and told the group his desire to blot out the sun forever with his blade. Knowing no other alternative, Billy stepped forward and began bear his courage suit again. Billy and Dark Raven had a vicious fight between each other and soon Billy was able to defeat him by piercing through his armor. Raven got to his feet and graduated Billy at defeating him, he also told Billy that as long as the giant egg's power is within his grasp he and his army would never be destroyed. Billy then watched as Dark Raven disappeared into thin air and went over to his friends to see Corvo, Skarlett and the crow army retreating into Dark Realm. Before returning to the human world, Billy was told by Menie-Funie that he and the other three may return to Morning land when they please, much to Billy's complete and total excitement. Television series Billy comes back as the main protagonist in the television series, helping Morning land defeat Dark Raven and find shards of the giant egg. Relationships: Rolly Roll Billy and Rolly have a very strong relationship with each other and seem to enjoy each other's company. Billy first met Rolly in preschool and the two have been friends ever since. They often work side by side with each other and even developed some unique attacks against the crow army. In fanon, the two are depicted as a couple. Chick Poacher Billy and Chick became the best of friends when Chick's family moved into the neighborhood when he was young. Billy often gets worried and nervous when Chick attempts to rush into battle without thinking things through. Even though it does annoy Chick when Raven says he'll never be like Billy, the two still stay best friends for all time. Bantam Scrambled The oldest of the human group, Bantam is viewed as the most responsible and the most important member of the team by Billy. He sees Bantam as the leader of the team even though Bantam clearly knows that Billy is. Billy often goes to Bantam for advice and uses Bantam's advice to help out another friend or use it in a mission to learn from his mistakes. Kurra "I thought you might've said something like that. How about a little competition bud?" -Billy challenging Kurra to a race Both friends and rivals, Billy and Kurra have shown to have a friendly side between them while also going against one another in competitions like martial arts and racing. Billy believes that everyone, even some residents of Dark realm deserve second chances whilst Kurra only believes in the strongest will survive mentality and will do anything to make sure that his father is defeated. Dark Raven Billy and Dark Raven have shown to be bitter enemies and Raven had got under Billy's skin on more than one occasion. However, Billy has called the most tenacious and honorable crows he has ever met and Raven in return shows honor and respect towards him. In Dark Raven's eyes, the thing that makes Billy his worst adversary is the power of Morning land and that he somehow gained as much power from the giant egg as he did. Dark Corvo "Oh boy, it's Raven's biggest grouch..." -Billy's reaction to facing Corvo Billy's relationship with Dark Corvo is the same between his relationship with Dark Raven, but to a lesser degree. Billy does find Corvo dangerous and deadly, however Billy always knows what can send Corvo over the edge and even uses this to his advantage. Corvo did try to persuade Billy to join the crow army twice, both of which failed. Billy considers Corvo to be Raven's biggest grouch and Corvo easily views Billy as a wretched brat who always gets in his way. [[Era Gecko|''Era Gecko]] The first crow general Billy defeated, Era Gecko wisely considers being careful when fighting Billy especially after he was accidentally killed by a tree during their first encounter. Billy does understand that what Era Gecko is doing is for his race and Era Gecko only sees Billy as a mere fly to swat. 'The Hatchers' Billy's family consists of his mother, his father and his grandfather who all love and support Billy even though his job as a hero of Morning land can be dangerous. Billy loves his parents as much as they do for him, even though they can be a bit embarrassing to him (His mother constantly reminds him to wear clean clothes.) Billy has protected them from the crow army and they always cheer him on he when goes on his missions. In a later episode of the television series, Billy becomes excited when he learns he was becoming an older brother to a baby boy named Tommy Hatcher and gives himself another reason to protect his family against the crow army. 'Skarlett:' Billy's relationship with the crow princess isn't fully explored into, but has shown that she considers him to be a threat to her father's plans. Billy, even though he has fought Skarlett three separate times, doesn't consider her as dangerous as Raven himself. 'Morning landers:' Billy considers Morning land as his home away from home and enjoys relaxing there any chance he gets. The denizens of Morning land consider Billy as their greatest savior and in one episode of the television series they created a statue of him and his friends in their honor. Menie-Funie always considers Billy as the best hope against Dark Raven and his forces. 'Quotes:' ''"Good morning!" -Billy's signature catchphrase "Let's go!" -Before starting a mission "Cock-a-doodle-do!" -While hatching an egg "Hi, I'm Billy." -Meeting Rolly for the first time "Gah, my friends are goin' to kill me!" -Realizing he is late to meet with his friends "H-Hey guys. C-Can we talk about this?" -After he arrives ten minutes late "Guess it's gonna be one of those days..." -After being transported to Morning land "Okay, Earth boy freaked out here! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" -Freaking out after meeting a talking chick "You can forget about your deal. Your a complete and total psychopath!" -Refusing to take Corvo's proposition "*Cough* I never give up without a fight." -Getting severely beaten by Ultimate Raven "*Sigh* I'm really going to miss this place..." -Billy sadly saying goodbye to Morning land "If my friends found out about this, they'll kill me." -talking out loud to himself "Will you shut up already!? He is not a deceiver, he has the right to choose who's his friend and who's not! -Furiously yelling at Skarlett about Kurra "That sounds like the same cocky attitude that got you in trouble the last time Raven, but I'm more than willing to fight you alone if you're ready." -Accepting Raven's challenge "Ah boy, I'm in trouble." -Making a small mistake "I'm a month older than you." -Billy's conversation with Rolly "I'll catch that gopher yet. Yes, as soon as he steps into this cage or this net or even this hole, he'll be mine! MINE!! *Psychotic laughter* -Slowly going insane after failing to catch a gopher "*Screaming bloody murder* THAT... STUPID GOPHER!!!!" -Finally snapping "This is going to be awesome!" -Getting ready to enter a tournament "Never underestimate the power of Morning land Raven." -Getting ready to fight Dark Raven "Let's give you a choice Raven. Either I lose my friends or you lose your apprentice... and trust me, I know how much you hate losing..." -Striking up a deal after he objects himself with the illness "Raven's right about one thing, we are kinda one and the same. The only difference between us is that he doesn't have friends." -Happily comparing himself to Raven Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans